1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, more particularly to a connector assembly with improved grounding means.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, an electronic device becomes lower profile and multifunctional. So accessories are attached to the electronic device, such as connector assembly should be transmitting fast, smaller contour, simplified and friendly usage. USB and Audio jack are commonly input/output interfaces for a computer or other consumer devices, and those interfaces are commonly mounted to an external cage of a computer or other electronic devices and to link with other peripheral devices. CN Pat. No. 201204355 issued on Mar. 4, 2009 to Sang discloses a connector assembly adapted for mounting to an external cage of a computer. The connector assembly includes an insulative cover, two USB connectors and two Audio connectors enclosed in the insulative cover, and a metallic shell shielding the insulative cover. However, there is no reliable grounding path between the connectors and the metallic shell, which may influence an effect of the connector assembly.
Hence, a connector assembly with improved grounding means is desired.